LIttle Red Box
by princess of star
Summary: Serena, now a powerful CEO, is on her way to get her revenge, and she will stop at nothing! Her pursue to destory the man that shattered her heart and ruined her life has taken her to a whole new world, one full of chaos. The chase is on!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Leah (a character in this story), or any ideas that were originally from What Really Goes On In The Classroom.

* * *

Hi everyone! 

Whew...a new story! Well, not actually new, more like...um...well...I'll tell you the word when I think of it. !

Anyway, this story here, is a sequel to **_What Really Goes On In The Classroom._** That story belongs to MaryMagdalene912, you can check it out in her bio. But this sequel belongs to me, though she is my BETA and had to check over all my wrong facts. Which reminds me, a huge thx to MaryMagdalene912.

I must warn you though, that my writing is very different from MaryMagdalene912. Hers is sorta full of passionate sex and well, you know flirting with each others, which is great. I love it. But I tend to write about emotions, and such. Many of my readers have told me that I made them cry. (It's an accident! I didn't know it was that sad!) But anyway, that's your warning.

Well, many of you were probably wondering why I started a new story when I haven't finished my other ones yet, the answer is that I'm just taking a break. You know, to get some of the frustrating ideas out, that way there'll be room for new ideas that'll fit into the other stories.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

1.) I've updated my story Lustful (yes, i changed the name), so feel free to check it out.

2.) Since reviews for Who I Am have not reached 300 yet, I'm sorry to inform everyone that if it's still going to stay that way to March 15, then I won't be updating the story until summer vacation. So people! Help out a bit!

* * *

And on with the story... 

**Chapter 1: The Ring**

* * *

Eight years had passed since the fateful day that Darien left Serena.

Eight years had passed since he left Serena to cry on the cold concrete street…alone.

Eight years had passed since Darien broken Serena's heart, and left her, in search of his wife.

Eight years had passed since Serena registered the anguishing truth: Darien loved his wife more than her.

Eight years had passed since Serena vowed to have her revenge on Darien.

* * *

Serena, now twenty-five, was a beautiful woman. She owned her own magazine company called Silver Millennium. 

She was successful, brilliant, witty, and beautiful.

Being one of the wealthiest ladies in the entire world, there wasn't much that Serena couldn't have.

Her brilliance was whispered around the world, her beauty was rumored throughout the universe.

She was everything a guy would want, and everything a girl could wish to be.

Gone was the careless 17-year-old she was, when she was still with Darien.

Gone was the clumsy airhead that everyone believed she was.

Now replaced with grace, dignity, elegance, and…power.

Serena now had a certain air around her that made everyone want to be her friend.

She had the talent that made everyone listen to her, the gift that got her whatever she needed or wanted.

And what she wanted the most now was…revenge.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Serena collapsed on the cold, hard concrete as tears poured down her beautiful, cerulean eyes._

_Her shoulders shook with sobs as her mind tried to register what Darien had written._

_It was really hard to believe that all this happened in a matter of weeks._

_It was really hard to believe that Serena's perfect world had been…abolished into nothingness._

_Staring down at the now tearstained letter, Serena re-read it for the second and final time.

* * *

_

_Dear Serena,_

_I'm really sorry to say this, believe me I am, but we have to end this…activity._

_I care about you a lot, really, I do, but I love my wife more. Yes, I have a wife. I'm sorry if I failed to mention that. And now that she has found out about us, made me realize just how much I needed her._

_I'm really sorry to do this to you. I'm sorry for leading you on, for ruining your life, and for having to leave you behind. But this is something I have to do._

_I can't see you anymore._

_I don't want to see you any more._

_Being with you was fun, it was great, but throwing away my wife was not worth it._

_I know I must sound like a bastard for writing this, but I couldn't lie to you, I had to tell you the truth._

_After my wife, Leah found out about us, she left me. _

_I don't know where she went, but I'm determined to find her. _

_I'm sorry Serena that I have to leave you. _

_But I wish you a good life. _

_I know that you will soon forget about me and move on. _

_Please accept this friendship ring as a token of my apology. _

_Again, Serena I'm truly sorry, please find it in your heart someday to forgive me._

_Darien

* * *

_

_Moving her eyes to the little red jewelry box with a rose emblem on it next to the letter, Serena carefully opened it with trembling hands._

_Inside was a 24k white gold ring with a huge, sparkling diamond in the middle._

_Taking it out of the box, Serena slided it on to her ring finger. _

_It fitted perfectly, as if it was made especially for her._

_Stifling another sob, Serena wrenched the ring off her finger, tossed it back into the box, and slammed the lid shut._

_Quickly standing up, she wiped her tears the best she could, and ran back home, not caring about the fact that everyone on the street were worried about the golden haired angel who always smiled…_

_until now._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

A loud bang interrupted Serena's walk down the memory lane.

A bit annoyed, she unlocked her private-makeshift-office's door, and went out to see what was going on.

Why is it a makeshift office? Well, Serena's not in USA anymore. She's in fact in London, England, right now as one of the celebrities invited to a gala.

There standing in the 'meeting' room was her best friend Raye, who was currently fuming.

Standing on the opposite side of the table was another one of her other best friends, Chad.

"What's going on?" Serena's soft musical voice rang out in the quiet room, as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'll tell you what's going on," snarled Raye, "that no good bastard friend of yours just called me fat!"

"I did not!" protested an obviously bewildered Chad. " She told me that she think she was getting fat, and all I said was maybe you should to lay off on the chocolates."

Bam.

Another vase shattered against the wall, narrowly missing Chad's head.

Chuckling with amusement, Serena said, "Alright Raye, stop throwing MY vases. If you want to throw something at Chad, next time use your own stuff. Anyway, you know as well as I do, that Chad here is not that good with words. He was merely trying to be helpful, that's all."

"Thank you so much, Serena." Cried out a desperate Chad, who looked like he was ready to kiss her in thankfulness.

"Well…I guess, but that gives him no right to call me fat! Besides he wasn't supposed to agree with me! He thinks I'm fat!" And with that, Raye stomped out of the room, leaving a spattering Jadeite at her wake.

Suddenly snapping into his senses, Chad muttered a quick apology to Serena about the vase, and ran out to catch up with Raye.

* * *

Smiling to herself, Serena quietly closed the door, deciding not to worry about the mess for now. 

Sighing softly, she marveled at the sight that Raye and Chad made, and what a cute couple they were.

Sitting back down in her soft leather chair, Serena decided to muse over how she was going to make Darien pay.

That subject always pulled her into a happy mood.

* * *

From what Serena had gathered, Darien was together with his wife now. They seemed to be happy. 

Leah, still worked for a modeling agency, even though her age was catching up to her.

Darien of course, was a professor. He was now one of the best professors in the entire world.

How did Serena get this information?

Well…it was quite easy from the fact that Darien and his wife appear in magazines quite frequently, and Serena, being the head of a huge magazine company herself, made a few phone calls, and bingo!

She got the answers to the million-dollar question.

But then again, there's always the agency.

Chad, Ken, and Greg had been more than helpful in finding out more about Darien, considering the fact they are best friends with Darien and Andrew, the guy who helped Darien find a job in the university in the first place.

Of course, the guys are not really betraying Darien's trust, because firstly, Darien did not know that they work for or with Serena.

Sure Darien knows that they work for the Silver Millennium, but he didn't know the Serena is the head of it.

You'd think a person with a wife that reads every single magazine printed, would at least know the most eligible woman in the world, but no…

He was completely clueless.

And as for Leah…well, let's just say, she hadn't pieced together the puzzle together yet.

She just took Serena for well…any Serena on the surface of the earth. Besides, she really didn't know the 'Serena-that-slept-with-her-husband's last name anyway.

* * *

Twirling a pen in her hand, absent-mindedly, Serena's lips curled into a smirk as she pictured Darien and Leah's face when they finally meet. 

Oh, it'll be a fantastic sight, one you won't want to miss.

It'd be so much fun to watch their faces leap in surprise when they see her at the international gala convention.

Not to mention that the special guest speaker for the gala is none but Serena herself.

In time Serena will gloat to them about how accomplished she is, and slowly she'll poison them with her web of lies, until they are begging for forgiveness.

Then she'll move for the final strike, one that'll tear their heart apart.

One that'll show them why no one dares to mess with Serena.

The final strike that completes Serena's brilliant evil plan is to te-

* * *

_Ringggggggg!_

Startled, Serena nearly jumped from her seat.

Looking around frantically, she located the source of her threat…

A telephone.

Picking it up, Serena found it was from Mina, the girls apparently decided to go out to a club called Touché.

Slamming the phone down, Serena hurriedly gathered her briefcase, and ran out of the door, while shouting a good-bye to her amused employees.

Tossing her keys onto the coffee table, Serena set down her things and started to get changed.

She decided to wear a blood red halter-top, and a black mini skirt to match.

Then she topped it off with a pair of red lace up boots, some accessories, dark mascara and eye shadows, and deep red lipstick.

Then she just sat there and…

Refreshed her memory…

Again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Rushing home from her run, Serena's face was still puffy and red._

_Slamming the front door shut, she quickly re-opened the letter, and held it out in front the fireplace._

_Trembling, she gently let go of the letter, and let it settle down peacefully in the ashen firewood, slowly being licked by the burning flames._

_Then…_

_she let out an insane laugh._

_She felt…relieved._

_She felt…good._

_She felt…happy…_

_Wiping her tears for the final time, Serena made a silent vow. _

_She made a vow that she intended to keep, even if it was the last thing she did._

_She was going to make Darien feel the anguish she felt._

_She was going to make him suffer like she had. _

_Make him cry like she had. _

_Make him beg for forgiveness. _

_A forgiveness that she'll never give._

_Deep down in her heart she engraved the following words: _

_**Darien Shields, you will pay!**_

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Chuckling softly to herself, Serena stood up from her silk-clad bed and opened her dresser…

Not to search for more accessories, but to find an object.

An object that she intended to throw back at Darien Shield's face.

There, sitting in the way back of the dresser was a little red jewelry box with a rose emblem on it.

* * *

That's the first chapter, hope you liked it! 

Anywayz, if you hated the story, then I'm really sry, but please no criticism. Just click the 'back' button and never look into this story again. And for the rest of you, please tell me what you think!

I'll try to update the second chapter as soon as I can, but we all know that it's gonna be awhile since March and April are two of my most busiest months!

Please leave a review! You never know, maybe seeing all the wonderful reviews will get me all hyper and post the next chapter quickly! It all depends on you!

luv,

Princess of Star


End file.
